Hunter/Clay Wilson
Clay Wilson, known by his mercenary alias of Hunter, is the stories Anti-Hero. He is the friend of entrepeneur and revolutionary James Lee. Appearance and Personality Average sized, brown haired. Hunter is known for his questionable nature, laughing pain off while taunting his opponents. He is also cocky, and loud mouthed. Also, while greedy, he has been shown to be selective of contracts, having rejected Zeus's offer in Book One. In Book One Wartool wasn't mentioned in Book One until when the Order Supers attacked Lee's Mansion. Wartool, being a bodyguard of James Lee, attacked a Order Super named Zeus One. Zeus One and Wartool engaged in a dual for a while. Zeus grabbed Wartool and was about to bite his head off when Wartool jammed a grenade in Zeus's mouth, blowing him up. While Zeus still regenerates, he was forced to retreat and Wartool consider it as a personal victory. History Wilson was a sniper for the Order before an experiment in imortality gave him just what was requested thought it seemed to have altered his mental state to that of a thrill jockey. He killed all involved in the experiment. He became a mercenary, doing dirty works for cash until he decided on being a free-lance hero when offered a job of bodyguard by entrepeneur James Lee. In Book 2 In Book 2, Clay became a bodyguard for Whig candidate Bruce Jordan when Jordan has fear of political attacks against him. During the creation of the SAU, Wartool took the role of leading Omega Team into combat in which he and his teammates fought against Wilson Wilkins and other Path members in which he ordered a retreat. He was involved in the takedown of Tidebringer and the defense of Cold Harbor from the Path, killing multiple Path members and wounding a high ranking Path member named Gravemind. At the fall of Cold Harbor, he along with some escaped men, created a rebel force known as Baker's Militia. Book 3 Clay Wilson went in with a new persona named Hunter. He worked with a UAR agent and fellow super named Jessica "Pyro" Park who herself has firebending power. He tried to fight Joanne, a mutant and unstoppable Super who was part of an Order Remnant raider group but he was incapitated by her and was knocked unconscious. He was sent to a facility and was given some experiment and after some buffs, he became Hunter 2.0 as an UAR response to Joanne Relationships James Lee: Friend, Wartool was hired by James to be his personal bodyguard, paying him $6,000 a month while allowing him to stay at his mansion. Wartool regarded James as a friend, one of the only who looked out for him. Zeus One: First super enemy Wartool faced, jammed a grenade in Zeus's mouth Jessica (Pyro): 'A partner and Hunter's love interest (still planning to expand on it, will make a Jessica profile later) Powers and Equipment *'Immortality (Quick recovery thanks to the experiment): 'Clay Wilson was formally a sniper in the Order military before being abducted by the Order for a military experiment. Clay was injected with multiple serums that made his health regenerate alot faster than the average human, rivaling even a super. Although it made him immortal in a way, he lost half of his sanity and in rampage, killed off most of the scientists involved in the project. *'Weapons pack (contains every weapon he can get his hands on *'Super strength (He can lift heavy thinks and he got high powered gloves that can punch through anything, hard)' *'Jetpack (He can fly now!)' *'Bionic Eye (Hunter now contains a sort of bionic eye that serves as a telescope, an infrared camera, and a laser gun)' *'Superspeed (He can now go faster than an average man)' Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Male Character Category:Sanctified Category:Immortal Category:Canon Character Category:Need of an Update